He's Killing Me
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: Just a short story about Niou and Yagyuu when they were a couple in high school. Niou is a pain. Not only to other people. In fact, the more he is fond of you, the more pranks he'll play. That's how Yagyuu knows Niou loves him very much.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Prince of Tennis_ or _She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon_ that I quoted in this fic.  
**Author's Note:** Such a crappy title, I know. I'm currently writing/editing three other fics that I'm hoping to post ASAP and I can't believe this is the first one I finished considering it's the last fic I started o_o I hope it's not _that _bad. I'm still trying to improve my writing and grammar and all that stuff (and I'm not used to writing romance... need to work on that too) so, I really hope you enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

**He's Killing Me**

* * *

"_I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town…"_

There was a noticeable twitch in Yagyuu's eye which made him thank his tinted glasses even more. He had been enduring his sister's singing, or rather, tuneless shouting for about an hour now and he's still nowhere near done in his assignment.

"_She'll pick a fight for no good reason. She knows I'll never leave…"_

And that's just it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He's usually more patient with the kid, but right now wasn't a good time for that. The essay was due tomorrow and Niou had dragged him away the past few days making him unable to do the damned task at night. He was glad that the silver haired boy had lain off this afternoon. He knows that the lad is aware he had to do this.

Aiko's room was next to his making the music blaring relatively loud in his. It didn't help that both parents are out, so nobody but him will be able to do the reprimanding.

He managed not to bang on his sister's door like he had wanted mainly because, he thought, he had a reputation to uphold, even if it's only his sister.  
"Aiko, would you mind turning your music and voice down." He said trying to remain calm as the noise worsened upon the door's opening.  
"Yes, Aniki, I would actually mind so, excuse me." The younger of the siblings stuck her tongue out before attempting to close the door. Yagyuu caught it and put one foot in to completely prevent its closing.  
"Seriously, Aiko, I need to get an essay done and you're being a nuisance." His sister tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger and not to mention, taller making her feat useless.  
"Wear earplugs!" The girl stomped on his foot causing him to lose his footing and making it easier for Aiko to push him back.

Dejected, he sighed and went back to his work. Sometimes, he wonders, how could he and she be related and other times he thinks that Niou is just spending way too much time in his house.

"_She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true."_

Speaking of the trickster, the song reminds him of Niou a lot.

He's definitely a pain, but he was a pain he couldn't and wouldn't get rid of.

* * *

"Yo! Yagyuu! You're looking bad. I mean, you look like crap." Niou snickered as he went to sit beside the bespectacled man. Unfortunately for Yagyuu, on the second year of high school, they became classmates for the first time.

"I wonder whose fault it is," Yagyuu said without turning away from his notes. He had to pull an all nighter just to get his essay done. In the end, he had to wait for Aiko to sleep before he could achieve peace. That girl was nocturnal.

Yagyuu unconsciously hummed a tune while doing paperwork for the student council. Then, an arm snaked its way around his neck and the perpetrator pecked his cheeks.  
"Is something wrong with my ears or the stress finally got you?"  
He looked at Niou and snorted.  
"You should know better, Niou-kun. That 'stress', I chased after it. It got me right after recruiting me for tennis and it's been with me since then-" he stood and enclosed his lover in an embrace "- and it'll be with me for a long, long time." With no warning, the gentleman had the trickster's lips in his. The shorter boy blushed and pushed him slightly. "Yagyuu!" His whine was met by a teasing grin. "You are such a dork." There was low reserved laugh before the other answered, "But I'm your dork."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, it had been Yagyuu who initiated the move though Niou had been sending subtle hints of his affection long before the bespectacled teen. And it had also been the troublesome boy who chose to keep it a secret to the public.

Yagyuu didn't mind at all. The reason wasn't needed to be voiced out. Having been Niou some times, he, more or less, understood how his friend-turned-lover's mind works.

The regulars figured it right away. It wasn't a surprise. All six people had just been waiting for the two to come to.

Only Yagyuu's parents know. They were quiet for a while when they made the revelation. When Niou offered to leave for the night, they protested. Sure, Niou hadn't been the politest kid they've ever encountered. In fact, most would have regarded the silver haired boy rude. But Niou was the only friend that made Yagyuu _human_.  
"Niou-kun," the head of the Yagyuu said, "Don't take this the wrong way. We're just shocked. But we are in no way opposed to you two dating granted that it's not some mindless fling or simply out of curiosity."

Niou didn't find the need to tell his Dad seeing that the man has forgotten completely about his children. His sister was somewhere out of the country and the youngest of the sibling attends a boarding school. But none of it mattered especially after visiting his Mom's grave and introducing Yagyuu to her. It was the first time he ever brought someone aside from the family there.

* * *

"Yagyuu! I can't write this history paper!" Niou was on Yagyuu's bed waving a piece of paper full of crossed out scribbles. "I don't get this stuff," he continued to complain.

"Niou-kun, I know you're really clever so just stop that indolence and I swear if you do I'll take you out this Saturday." The purple haired man said what he did make his partner work. He knows the guy can beat him in academics if he actually gives it a thought. But he never does anyway.

In the end, Yagyuu had to make him an outline and draft of sort (practically three-fourths of the paper) for him to even start.

And Niou still asked for that date he promised.

* * *

They took the train to visit the amusement park three towns away. No one they know would see them this way. They had to have the worst of luck for someone they know to come across them.

"Let's try the horror house." Niou said already pulling Yagyuu towards the old mansion. If he had looked behind him, he would have seen his boyfriend blanch.

"That was no fun. There's the roller coaster."

"Come on, the bumper cars' line isn't that long anymore."

"What's that Xtreme elevator like shit? Let's go see."

"Yagyuu, feed me."

"I'm still hungry."

"Shooting games. See anything you like?"

Both got bee phone straps which was ironic since their jersey is bee coloured.

Niou complained almost at every ride (though he very much enjoyed disturbing the people in the bumper cars. Yagyuu swears no one in the right mind would let his lover pass the driving test.) He went to every ride imaginable sparing those that he labelled as "childish and stupid." He didn't act like a kid on a Christmas morning but he did a lot of tugging that made Yagyuu positive Niou was feeling like one.

Ten minutes past six, Yagyuu was tired with everything but his companion still seemed charged despite the unchanging expression he wore which was one that says "can't care less."

"C'mon, this is the last one." They stood in front of the Ferris wheel.  
"I thought you would deem this stupid or, I quote, 'shitty.'"  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
There was nothing extraordinary about it. It wasn't that high and the view on the top won't be that great for there were only city lights to see. But then again, none of that mattered.

Niou rested his head on Yagyuu's shoulder. "This park sucks." The glasses of the teen hid his saddened eyes. "But actually, it's not so bad. And I had you with me." The silver haired teen intertwined his fingers with the bespectacled guy and they remained like that until the end of the ride.

The two were aware of the incredulous looks people sent them as they walked linking arms. It was one of the major reasons Niou had not wanted to disclose this to the public. Those stares were different from the ones he'd get when he did a prank – there was a reason to stare when he did, but getting gazes because he was with Yagyuu? There was nothing wrong in that so, why were they staring? He had tried to dislodge his hands from Yagyuu's but the lad had only tightened his grip.

Yagyuu knew his love's insecurities. He knew what those brooding eyes can make him feel. In these times, he knew better than to let him go.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a small smile play around Niou's lips and he felt him move closer. He smiled too.

Screw those people who knew nothing.

* * *

"_So I went out and bought her roses, she complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for."_

* * *

"Yagyuu-senpai, I really don't know how you managed to stand Niou-senpai." Kirihara wailed one afternoon after tennis practice. Niou had once again succeeded in winding up their kouhai. The seaweed haired boy flinched as he tried to remove the sticky purple substance covering his face.

Yagyuu only smiled and had poised to pat the younger boy on his head but withdrew his hands after realizing the consequences of the act.

Niou is a pain. Not only to other people. In fact, the more he is fond of you, the more pranks he'll play. That's how Yagyuu knows Niou loves him very much.

His copy of Agatha Christie's novel in hardbound that wasn't available in the country (one that he had waited months for to get shipped) sat on top of the table with various origami crafts surrounding it. If you'd look closely, you'll see the papers were from the book.

'At least his origami skill is decent,' Yagyuu thought before stocking another ruined book on his shelf, leaving the paper crafts on his night stand.

Yagyuu always left his windows unlocked. Faintly, in the middle of the night, he felt movement in his mattress then, comfortable warmth embraced him.  
"You're late," he grumbled half asleep.  
"I love you too, good night." The intruder whispered before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Only Yagyuu knows that Niou hadn't slept in his own bedroom ever since they got together.

And he prefers it that way because he hasn't been able to sleep alone ever since then.


End file.
